degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassilover22/Eclare - Fanfiction - Chapter 5
Sam's POV: ''' We ran upstairs and quickly got changed "Well that was the most humiliating moment of my life" I told Clare And we agreed to never show our faces again. '''Adam's POV: "that was hilarious eli, you should of seen thier faces!" "Um, Adam" "Yeah" "I was there" we both began laughing We hung out on the corner of Clares street for about 2 hours hopeing they would come outside, or at least call. Clare's POV: Me and sam did our makeup and hair just incase the guys decided to drop by unexpectedly again. My phone started buzzing, it was my mom. She told me her and my dad were fighting and he had been drinking so she wanted me to find somewhere to stay. I told Sam everything my mother said to me. "Its like getting kicked out of my own home" I said and began tearing up. We dropped the subject of my parent and began talking about the guys. "Do you think they will tell anyone" I asked curiously "Nah, they knew how humiliated we.." Then she got cut off because my phone started ringing again. "what do ya' know, Its Eli." "Answer it!" "h-hello" i said "Hey cerial killer" He teased me about having the knife in my hand earlier I did a slight giggle. "Do you guys still want to hang out?" "hmm, So you can make more jokes?" "No, Clare. I promise." "Then sure" I said with a smile though he couldn't see it. "Bye" i said and hung up Eli's POV: We walked up the street to Clares house, We knocked and Sam answered. "Hey" She said, I could tell she felt kinda uncomfortable about the whole situation earlier. "Where's Clare" Adam asked her. "Oh, she is grabbing her bag." "Why is she grabbing a bag?" I asked her kinda suspicouse "We might try to find a place to camp out or maybe go to my log cabbin tonight... Its just a minor situation that happend earlier." she said and looked down " minor.. Sistuation..? I began to ask then clare came walking to the door. "Hey!" she said with a bright smile but i could tell something was bothering her. "Where would you ladies like to go?" I asked like a gentleman "How about that new wally whole bbq place?" Adam said "Im pretty sure he asked us ladies where we wanted to go" Sam joked "But that sounds perfect" She gave a cute smile, nothing close to Clares though. Adams POV: It took about 15 minutes to get the barbeque place. And i really needed to talk to Clare. "Hey Clare will you walk over here with me for a minutes?" "Umm sure adam" She gave a strange look along with Eli and Sam "I really want to make my next move on Sam, but im not sure if she likes me?" "Hmm, so i see. You need advise" She gave me a smile, It was the same smile Eli always talked about. "Yes, PLEASE!" "Well, i say go for it. She does like you... Alot" "We better get over there before Eli starts thinking i like you" We both laughed as we walked back to them. Category:Blog posts